HiME, Otome, it's all the same to us
by Kibou
Summary: A take on how Yukino and Haruka might come together in the two MaiHime series. Shoujoai, YukinoHaruka. One Shot with two parts.


I don't own anything even remotely related to Mai-HiME or Mai-Otome. I am not recieveing any money for this. Please don't take it without crediting me.

HiME version

It was warm, or at least, Yukino citainly felt warm at that particular moment. She was also sweating a little bit, but that is to be expected of people in difficult situations. Bracing herself, the brown-haired girl took a deep breath and took the dive.

"I love you, Haruka"

It had taken poor Yukino months to decide to confess to Haruka. She had been aware of her "more than friends" feelings since before the HiME festival, but having concrete proof that Haruka was indeed her "most important person" crossed denial from the list of options. After that, the overly enthusiastic hugs from time to time came with heavier and heavier waves of guilt for Yukino. Wasn't it wrong to enjoy Haruka: her scents, her warmth, her zealous drive; without being honest about her own intentions? Now, here she was, heart fluttering, hair messier than usual from a night of tossing and turning with worry, waiting for the response, and yet dreading it simultaneously.

"I love you too, Yukino."

Yukino blinked, and for a split second her heart calmed itself and a wave of relief started to wash over her…

"After all, we're best friends!"

Leave it to Haruka. Really.

"Haruka, I think you've misunderstood."

"Huh?"

"I like you as more than a friend, Haruka."

There was a pause as Haruka processed this bit of information.

"Well, this is a sucky situation."

"I think you mean 'sticky situation'," Yukino corrected Haruka automatically.

"Whatever. The point is that I wrote the greatest love letter in the history of love letters and I'll never get to give it to you. I even had a bet going with that bubuzuke onna –

Haruka was cut off by a sudden tackle hug from her favorite sidekick.

"Do you really mean it?" Yukino asked, glowing.

"Of course I do. You can even read my letter later. You mean you really couldn't tell?"

"No."

Go figure.

Otome (Z-HiME) Version

"The moon looks really nice tonight, doesn't it?" Yukino commented.

"Not as pretty as my new ship!" Haruka replied, "I can't wait to take her out."

Yukino and Haruka were sitting on Yukino's balcony, which overlooked the entire city. Yukino had clocked out a little later than usual due to some paperwork, but Haruka still showed up at the balcony for their informal evening chat, as always. The full moon was visible on that particular evening, but the stars weren't due to the lights of the city below. The skyline was filled with clean looking skyscrapers dispersed among smaller buildings.

When Haruka first started working with Yukino, the two had little trouble working together, but their relationship was purely business. That is, it was purely formal until Haruka first saw Yukino one day after working hours (Grocery Store. Yukino didn't even need groceries, but there she was.). A very subtle change seemed to take place in Yukino after she stopped working. She was a little less concerned with what others would think when she said this or did that. She also became mildly poetic. Haruka found that side of Yukino to be a little friendlier, and would take advantage of most opportunities to start relaxing a little bit after work with Yukino. Yukino, in turn, found Haruka's company to be energizing and even inspiring at times. That's how the evening chats began. No one was really surprised to see the two women come out of each other's rooms about mid evening, and the servants at the mansion Yukino owned knew not to disturb them. Otome were always very close to their masters.

Over the years, the friendship between the two deepened, and they saw more and more facets of each other. Haruka learned that Yukino would cry, to various degrees, in private after a breakup or an overly stressful day. Yukino learned that Haruka really did have a soft side, especially for children.

"You really oughta see the ship, Yukino. Come on down tomorrow and inspect her."

Yukino pulled Haruka into and impromptu hug. "Ok, I will. You're really hyped up about her, aren't you?"

"How can I not be? Have you seen those engines? They're so shiny."

Yukino smiled. There was a moment of silence in which Yukino held Haruka loosely, resting her brown-haired, fuzzy head on Haruka's chest.

"Ne, Yukino?"

"Hm?"

"We're more than coworkers, right?"

"Yes."

"So… are we more than friends?"

"Technically, I'm your master, and you are my Otome."

"But does that make us more than friends?"

Yukino looked at Haruka for a second, looking to see what Haruka's expressive face was saying.

"Depends."

"On wha-"

Yukino cut Haruka off with a light kiss."

"On whether or not you liked that."

Yukino and Haruka were both blushing.

Haruka's response was to pull Yukino's body into hers and return the favor.


End file.
